


all cures have their side effects

by ideare



Category: Blood Drive (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Forced Testing, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Mutation, Side Effects, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: Julian Slink heads to Murphytown to help promote the new cure for the z-virus. There are... unforeseen side effects. But what's a little mutation if it prevents you from becoming one of the undead?





	all cures have their side effects

**Author's Note:**

> click on the image for the full-size.

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/4luSBLS.png)   
[](https://i.imgur.com/llxHLN6.png)   
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/TV8wilC.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> three 1366x768 wallpapers for round 8's [amnesty challenge](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/165292.html) over at [hurt/comfort bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
